pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord of Destruction/Kill It Contest 2
Prince Rurik. Oh oops. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:50, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :You sir, are bad at riddles. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:53, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Then who is it? ;D Brandnew pew pew me! :::I think I'm right. Also should the know be a now? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:55, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::And what treasure does Prince Rurik guard? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:56, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Ruining someone's riddle contest is kind of a jerk-off thing to do. He said you needed to post a screenie of the boss dead. I haven't capped that elite yet on a PvE char, so maybe I'll go do that tonight, but I have German class tonight and won't be home till like 9pm so you have 4 hours to beat me. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:57, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Who said I'm right? Other than me.ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:58, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::OMFG HURRY!!!! Frans 10:58, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Also, are dungeon bosses actual bosses? Because every single one of them is guarding a treasure. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:59, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Then kill all dungeon bosses. Brandnew pew pew me! :Does every single one have troops, a sign, a "surprise", and a demotion hanging over their head? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:00, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Um. Riddles should be considered in their entirety. Not as bits. I would be very fucking surprised if it's not who I think it is. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:01, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::You didn't answer my question. Are dungeon bosses actual bosses? You know, with the glowing skin and shit. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:02, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You can cap elites from them right? So i assume they are. Brandnew pew pew me! :::::Most are "boss-like foes". You have to check the wiki for each specific boss I guess. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:05, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::kk I'm only familiar with most Prophecies bosses. I don't know any from the other campaigns. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:06, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I think I know the answer, don't have a character there tho, so w/e Brandnew pew pew me! ::::::::You can secretly tell me in secret. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:07, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Use a series of blinks to communicate secretly. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:09, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::* Refuses to spoil competition* Brandnew pew pew me! 11:10, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Well, I can't really be arsed to go look for it. Even on Guildwiki or something. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:11, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Ok ok, I give in. It's totally Duncan the Black. Now, go run that Dungeon. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:16, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No I won't :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:22, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::lol... my bro just told me. the funniest part is none of you are even close--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police'']]50x19px (never| ) 15:22, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I'm gunna go kill it right now, gimme 10 mins. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:24, 22 April 2008 (EDT) I am teh winrar. Commander Sadi-Belai. He was a Taskmaster in Kodonur Crossroads until you pwnt him. Now he guards the "Do Not Touch" in Forum Highlands. I thought this was easy, but maybe I just have a stupid memory for NPCs. I did this part of the game like a year or two ago. I forgot to cap ZB... time to go back. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:38, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :You took 14 minutes, not 10. You should be ashamed. Gogey 19:00, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::I guess suicide is the only honorable way out now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 03:48, 24 April 2008 (EDT)